Dil to bachha hai g
by kdlove-uall
Summary: A chit chat between Dr. Salunke nd his Mysterious Girlfriend...


**Author's note **-written on request of **DK**…idea was hers…

Dedicated to all my ff friends…

**Sunday morning** -

**Dr. Salunke singing while taking** **shower** - _**Abhi to main jawaan hu…abhi to main jawan hu…**_

**His servant Balwant is listening outside nd thinking** - Abhi to main jawaan hu… abhi to main jawaan hu ga rahe hain…lagta hai aaj phir milne ja rahe hai apni girl friend se Dr. Saab….isi liye mazedaar gaane ga rahe hain…aaj mauka achha hai…mujhe chutti to mil hi jayegi…itne khush jo hain….nd he starts to prepare breakfast…

After 15 minutes Dr. Salunke came outside…nd told him to put breakfast on table… Dr. Salunke starts to eat Omelette…nd juice….

**Balwant** - sir…mujhe zaruri bat karni hai apse…

**Dr. Salunke** - jaldi bolo jaldi…

**Balwant hesitates**- Sir…sara kaam khatam ho gya….to mujhe…ch... Chutti mil sakti hai…sirf aaj…

**Dr. Salunke** - theek hai…lekin kal subah time par tum yahan pahunch jana…jao jalidi abhi…

**Balwant cheer up** - thank you Thankyou Dr. Saab nd thinking - Hey Bhagwaan roz bhej diya karo inhe girlfriend se milne…kam se kam meri shaamat to nahin aya karegi…nd he left the house in half hour…

Now Dr. Salunke alone in their house…He starts the music to heighten his mood up nd song started…

_**Song - aisi uljhi nazar unnse hat ti nahin…Daant se reshmi dor katt ti nahin…**_

**Dr. Salunke** looking very happy lost in thoughts holding his girlfriend's picture in his hands…place one hand on his heart **speaks **- hai…kitna achha hota agar tum thoda kam moti hoti to…kitni baar kaha hai kam khaya karo…lekin meri sunti kab ho tum…took a sigh…khair jo bhi ho… (Speaks in Rajesh khanna tone) ab to tumse Dil laga liya hamne re…ab kuch nahi ho sakta babu moshai…

_**Song - umar kab ki baras ke safeed ho gyi…kaari badri jawani ki chatt ti nahin…**_

Than looking himself in mirror…nd touching his hairs - safed…kahan hui safeed? nd sudden his phone rangs…his Gf on the line…his heartbeat become fast on seeing her name there…

_**Walla ye dhadkan badne lagi hai…chehre ki rangat udne lagi hai…darr lagta hai tanha sone mein ji…dil to bachha hai g…haan thoda kachha hai g….r ra ra ra…**_

**Dr. S picks up the phone** - h…hello Janeman…kaisi ho tum…

**Gf **- main…main theek hu **Sallu**…nd _**sings-teri meri meri teri…prem kahaani hai mushkil…do lafzon mein ye byaan na ho paye…**_

**Dr. Salunke** **place his hand on his heart** - hai…jaan maar dala….itne pyar se Salu kehti ho…main apne aap ko Salman khan samjhne lagta hu…**thinking** – prem kahaani Byaan kaise ho payegi…itni Badi jo hai…hey Bhagwaan kahin ye mujhe ABS banana ke liye na keh de…baal ugane tak to theek tha…

**Gf** - tum Salman khan se kam thode ho…achha kya kar rahe ho Sallluuu…

**Dr. S holds his photo nd come close to his eyes** - tumhe hi dekh raha hu…Jaaannn…

**Gf blushed on phone** - hai Sachhiii…

_**Song -Kisko pata thaa…pehlu mein rakha….dil aisa paaji bhi hoga…hum to hamesha samjhte the koi hum jaisa haaji bhi hoga…**_

**Dr. S** - Sachi jaan…kya lag rahi ho tum…aye haye…Sushmita sen ko bhi peeche chod rahi hai tum…

**Gf** cut the phone in blushing…

**Dr. S looking at phone** - lo phone hi kaat diya…nd he smiles…Salunke lagta hai kuch zyada hi bhaari keh diya tune…phool se nazuk…itne bhaari shabd sun nahin payi…haye…nd he dials her number again…

_**Song - hai zor kare kitna shor karein….bwajah baton pe aiwen gaur karein…dil sa koiiii kameena nahin….**_

**She picks up the phone** - h…halloo…Salu…

**Dr. S**__- hi…jaannnn tumne phone kyu kaat diya…kuch galat kaha kya maine…

**Gf **- nai….wo…pehli baar apni taarif suni na apke mooh se…is liye…he he he…

**Dr. S** **shyly**- tumne….tumne bhi to mujhe Salman khan kaha…main to nai bhaga phone kaat ke…

_**Song -koi to rokey…koi to tokey…iss umar mein abb khaoge dhokhe… darr lagta hai ishq karne mein ji…dil to bachha hai g…thoda kachha hai g…haan dil to bachha hai g…nd song finishes…**_

**Gf blushes again **- ab…phone par hi baatein karte rahoge ya milne bhi aoge…Sallu…

**Dr. S** - a raha hu jaan…tumse milne ke liye hi to tadap raha hu main kab se… aaj mauka mila hai itne dino baad…

**Gf rolling his hair from his cheek with his finger**- to…to jaldi ao na…main bhi bekraar hu tumse milne ke liye…Sallu

**Dr. S** - haye…a raha hu...main…abhi ek ghante mein tumhare paas…tab tak…

**Gf** - tab tak…main thoda sa kha leti hu…tumhare intezaar mein to mujhe bhook hi nahi lag rahi…kahin behosh na ho jau…is liye kha rahi hu Sallu…

**Dr. S irritates** **teases** - kha lo jaaneman…kahin sookh ke kaanta na ho jana mere intezar mein…

**Gf** **showing little anger** - kya Sallu…mazak kar rahe ho…

**Dr. S.** - are nai nai gussa kyu kar rahi ho jaaneman…main to ek Dr. ki hasiyat se keh raha hu…teasing tone - khana hamare sehat ke liye bahut zaruri hai…aakhir hum sab khane ke liye hi to itni bhaag daud karte hain…

**Gf speaks in happy tone **- hai…mujhe pata tha…ek na ek din tum mujhe zarur samjhoge…

**Dr S. **- aur wo din a hi gya na…aur ab main bhi a raha hu…nd he cut the phone…nd **thinking** - yaar Salunke jo bhi hai…dil ki to achhi hai na wo…tu bhi na…hamesha bechari ki body ke peeche pada rehta hai…ab is umr mein wo Tarika sa figure to pane se rahi…nd he leave to meet her by _**singing - Tumse milne ki tamanna hai…pyar ka irada hai…aur ek wada hai….**_

**Author's note** -

So guys review it if u like it…nd Thanks for reading…


End file.
